


Prayer

by minimalcoloration



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After-all it was only a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

Prayer

In the mist of the moon shining high above the heads of those who slept in their beds, a young girl sits at the wooden windowsill, unable to sleep while clutching a piece of paper.

This was the ending of a story. This was the destruction of all those hopes and dreams she had accumulated. The walls surrounding suddenly seemed colder, more foreign. It was all she wanted, all she did in her power, to make him smile. It was all but a faint prayer.

Who did this? Why would they do this? Those same thoughts bore into her head again. Pointless they were, as pointless as she felt now; but the faint call from below whispered those questions to fuel rage. She wanted to cry. Oh but nothing made those ice droplets fall. She can't cry. He would have hated it.

Was she too weak? Is that what drove his presence to dissolve into the now freezing air? Was she trying too hard to be a lady? After all, she really did love him and all she wanted was that one smile. He had never told her if she did.

Time moved far too fast now. Maybe if there was some way she could altar its speed...Make it go- no, no she didn't mind it this way. Maybe she could see him in the afterlife. She would need to say sorry.Was she sorry? 

She wanted him back, and if it meant sacrificing everything she worked so hard to be, then it would be accepted. It may have been the end but it's only the beginning of the prayer.


End file.
